memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terran Empire rebellion
Orphans When creating new pages, please do not leave them as orphans. Ensure that the page has incoming links to it from relevant places. -- sulfur 11:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Name Shouldn't this be called "Rebellion of the 2150s" or something. You can't technically have a "war" with parts of your own empire. - 13:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : explicitly mentions this rebellion to be a war when she was with Maximilian Forrest in their quarters aboard the ''Enterprise'', granted she might have been trying to sooth him at the moment... but the point is, she mentions it to be a war (for those that wonder, she says "forget about the war..."). --Terran Officer 07:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :On a further note, if there's still a decision to move the page, despite that, "Rebellion of the 2150s" is probably, not entirely a good choice. I don't know if we were told how long the rebellion has been around, but something more to the point, such as "Terran Empire Rebellion" or "Anti-Terran Empire Rebellion" is probably better. --Terran Officer 07:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) A civil war is not the same as a war, and I'm fine with "Terran Empire rebellion". - 20:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Is it really a "civil war" though, when the combatants are the Empire and slaves of the Empire? I mean, Sato does explicitly call it a war, but I suppose you could be right, perhaps we should err on the side of caution here, and call this the "Terran Empire rebellion" (why lowercase the "R"?). Although, this page seems to be focused more on the conflict rather then the organization of former Terran Empire subjects. --Terran Officer 21:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Lowercase because we're naming it. It wasn't called that in the show, so this is a descriptive title, not a "proper" one. - 23:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) PNAs This needs a complete rewrite, as it reads much like a poor imitation of the episodes with way too much emphasis placed on Archer rather then the events. - 23:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Alien Resistance This either needs to be renamed to the actual name of the group, if one was given, or merged somewhere(possibly Terran Empire rebellion. I don't recall a name being given, though.--31dot 01:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Same anon creating things with random names. -- sulfur 02:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Now that Star Trek: Discovery has brought back the rebellion and treated the rebels as characters rather than a nameless enemy for the Terrans, perhaps it's time to revisit this? We have separate pages for Terran Rebellion and Terran Resistance Forces, after all (former is the war, latter is the faction). - Mitchz95 (talk) 19:02, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Skirmish Between the Defiant and the Avenger For the same reason we merge all these small fan named "battles" into larger articles. - 09:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Support merge.--31dot 10:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Support - a page on this really isn't necessary. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Support-- OvBacon(Talk) 15:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New Stuff "The earliest battle in the war was when the ISS Emmette wiped out rebels on the Lunar colonies by bombing Luna. Another battle took place when Enterprise and two Terran ships bombed an alien city." Who added this? How do you know those events happened during the rebellion? - Mitchz95 14:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :My guess is that the line you are speaking of describes what was seen in the title sequence for those episodes, though I don't know where the name of the ship comes from.--31dot 23:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Orion Again, how do we know Orions were part of the rebellion? Aside from the slave on the Avenger, who technically wasn't a rebel. - Mitchz95 18:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Archer was worried about all the aliens, except Phlox, because his species wasn't part of the rebellion. The implication is that all alien species seen that aren't Denobulan were part of the rebellion somehow. - 06:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Split into 22nd and 23rd century articles Given what's happening in Star Trek: Discovery, I think it's time to split this into two separate articles: Terran Empire rebellion (22nd century) and Terran Empire rebellion (23rd century). - Mitchz95 (talk) 05:05, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :That's certainly a possibility, but I don't think we yet know that these rebellions were two distinct events. We don't even really know that this is distinct from the rebellion seen in IAMD. 31dot (talk) 10:41, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Terran Empire resistance Duplicate... -- Capricorn (talk) 20:23, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :No more so than Terran Resistance Forces is to Terran Rebellion. The former is the group, the latter is the conflict. I believe that in both cases, the group is significant enough to have its own article. - Mitchz95 (talk) 02:33, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I support a merge. In the example cited above we got both a specific name for the group and for the conflict. Here we don't, so I don't see the necessity for a separate article. Kennelly (talk) 14:53, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::: Merged. --Alan (talk) 15:09, February 26, 2019 (UTC) ::And yet we have a page for Resistance (Federation), which is not only fictitious in-universe but didn't have a formal name either... - Mitchz95 (talk) 21:31, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Because there's nothing to merge it with. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 13:19, March 3, 2019 (UTC)